


Bad Decisions

by just_a_noona



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Love Triangles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_noona/pseuds/just_a_noona





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve been bad babygirl.” 

I looked up from my phone to see Hanbin frowning at me. His arms were crossed, and his hip out. My brows creased.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, you’ve been bad.”

The microwave dinged behind me. I turned to get the popcorn out.

“Oh. How’s that?”

I felt his hands land on my hips, sliding down to the bottom of my shorts.

“Just look how short these are,” he kissed my neck, “and how much shoulder you’re showing… I’m going to have to make some rules if you’re going to be coming to the dorms.”

“Excuse you? Rules?”

I turned to give him a stern look, but his eyes were fixed somewhat lower.

“These clothes really show too much. You should have seen the way they looked at you. I think you gave Jinhwan high blood pressure.”

I looked down at my outfit.

“It’s not that bad.”

“So then why did Bobby and Donghyuk give you such big hugs when you got here?”

“They always do that. Plus, I am here to watch our dramas.”

Hanbin pouted at me. I couldn’t resist leaning up to kiss it.

“Yah, I’m trying to make a point here.”

“You’re such a nag.”

“You’re teasing my members.”

“Maybe I’m just teasing you.”

“You didn’t see their faces.”

“You should see yours.”

“They’re animals.”

“So are you.”

“I don’t want them looking at you like that.”

“I want you to l-”

His lips collided with mine.

“God… Just shut up…” He mumbled against my lips. His hands were tugging on my shorts. Eventually, mostly through random chance, he managed to get them undone. I pulled back.

“Hanbin we can’t just…”

“Yes we can.”

He pushed my shorts down roughly and quickly. His hand slipped between my legs. I jerked and moaned, making him smile cockily.

“Is all this wetness just for me babygirl?”

“Hanbin-ah…”

He spun me and pushed me down over the counter. There was nothing for a minute, then I felt one hand on my waist. He just barely pushed his tip in.

“Or do you like teasing my members that much?”

“Hanbin, I-”

He thrust forward roughly.

“What was that babygirl?”

“Hanbin…”

He slapped my ass once, setting a quick and rough pace with his thrusts. He bent forward and whispered to me.

“That’s right babygirl. Just for Hanbin. Tell me who gets to fuck you?”

“Hanbin…”

“Good girl. Who’s the only one that makes you feel good?”

“Hanbin~”

“That’s right. Who’s your only one?”

He kept going, asking me questions that made me repeat his name.

“I can hear you babygirl. I’m going to need you to be a little quieter. Whose cock do you love babygirl?”

I cried his name out as he punctuated his question with another slap on my ass.

“Ah shit babygirl. I’m so close.”

Hanbin had been pushing for me to let him cum inside me for a while. I was on birth control and everything, but I just wasn’t comfortable with that. It felt like too much of a risk, even with all the fake hormones tricking my body into thinking I was already pregnant.

I stood up straight, pushing him out of me in the process. He made a disappointed sound but didn’t protest with actual words.

Turning, I dropped to my knees and opened my mouth, looking up at him expectantly.

He smiled softly. Whenever I acted subservient he was touched. He felt like it showed how much I trusted him, I felt like it was an easy enough compromise on the cum topic. Not that I had told him that. It wasn’t like we were dating or anything. We were just… friends. Good, close, friends. Really close friends.

* * *

 

I sat between Bobby and Donghyuk. The screen displayed the perfect boyfriend character getting turned down in favour of his scowling best friend. I groaned and let my head droop onto a shoulder. Part of me suspected that the guys only invited me to watch dramas so they had an excuse to watch really sappy ones.

“Tired?” Donghyuk asked.

I didn’t bother answering as I nodded my head against him.

“Then come cuddle with me,” Bobby demanded.

Letting him pull me to lay against him, I acquiesced. It didn’t make much difference to me which warm body I was using as a pillow.

Donghyuk let out a soft “yah…” but didn’t protest too much. Instead, he stood up and walked out. A minute later, he came walking back in. There was a quilt in his arms.

Flipping the light switch so that the only illumination came from the screen, Donghyuk arranged himself and the blanket over me.

All three of us were passed out by the time the episode ended.

* * *

 

“Yah!”

My eyelids felt like lead. I tried to stretch, but one of my arms was pinned beneath the combined weight of Bobby and I. Donghyuk groggily lifted his head from my lap to blink up at his leader.

The doorway seemed to be filled with Hanbin. He was all squared shoulders and hands on hips and heavy breathing. A grating rumble sounded under my head as Bobby cleared his throat.

“What?”

“What the hell are you guys doing?!”

“Well,” I pushed myself to sit up, “not sleeping anymore.”

“You have to leave.” Hanbin reached a hand out towards me. “It’s too late for you to be here.”

Donghyuk groaned as I let Hanbin pull me up.

“Where are you going?” He mumbled.

“Home, I guess.”

Bobby pulled out his phone, squinting at the sudden brightness.

“Hanbin, it’s too late. Trains stopped running an hour ago.”

I stretched my arms and shoulders out.

“It’s fine. It’s not too far to walk,” I bent and started searching through the blankets, “where’s my hoody?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Donghyuk stood and started helping me look, “we’ll get you a cab.”

“It’s two stops. Cab’s a waste of money. There it is.”

I tugged the purple item out from under Bobby, making him stand.

“I’ll walk you back,” Hanbin offered.

“You just got home. Go get some sleep,” Bobby suggested shrugging his own sweatshirt on, “I’ll walk her home.”

After some back and forth, Bobby and I were making the ten block walk together.

* * *

 

“Hanbin seemed pretty pissy.” I hunched my shoulders against the night chill.

“Yeah,” Bobby shrugged, “he’s been like that for the last month or so.”

He kept stretching his arms out as we walked. He always seemed to have a little too much energy.

Eventually we reached my building. Bobby followed me up the stairs to the door. I turned to face him.

“Well, thanks for walking with me. I mean, I’m pretty sure I would have been fine but thanks anyway.”

Bobby glanced at the door.

“I should probably walk you up too. Big buildings like this. Who knows what sort of neighbours you have.”

Real smooth. I laughed as I gave it some thought. He was attractive. No doubt about that. He was apparently interested in coming up. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of it. But then the thing with Hanbin had started and, while Hanbin was clear that we were not dating, messing around in the same band seemed like a risk. Still…

“I guess I should let you come warm up before walking back.”

* * *

 

Both my and Bobby’s phones were ringing. I groggily crawled over his bare torso to pick up my phone. Donghyuk’s name was shining up at me.

Panic gripped me. I checked Bobby’s phone. Hanbin calling.

“Shit. Fuck. Bobby! Wake up! You need to leave. Like, now. God damn it.”

Bobby rolled onto his back and flailed an arm around.

“Where’s my phone?”

“Here, but you can NOT answer that right now.”

His eyes finally cracked open when I put his phone in his hand. He looked at the screen, then at where I was straddling him, then at me.

“Why can I not answer? It’s not like this is the first time one of us has stayed out all night.”

I was all too aware of that.

“Okay but Hanbin and Donghyuk saw you leave with me. They’re going to know.”

“Relax. Relax. It’s fine.”

“No, Bobby, it is not fi…”

“Yeoboseyo?”

I could hear Hanbin yelling. A second later, my phone stopped ringing.

“Yah, it’s fine… I just fell asleep here is all… No big deal… It’s not irresponsible… We don’t even have a schedule today… Yeah, she’s right here.”

He held the phone up to me. Gingerly, I held it up to my ear.

“Hanbin?”

“Yah! What the hell?! What the fuck happened last night?! I knew I should have…”

“Oppa~… It’s fine…” I tried to come up with a believable lie. I settled on me showing Bobby another drama I liked and then us falling asleep on my sofa. The lie was going well until Bobby started moving.

He lifted my hips slightly, moving so I was situated lower on his body. Raising his hips, he started grinding his erection against me.

“… saying ‘one last episode’ bu~ut…”

I pinched Bobby’s side, but he just smiled and kept going.

“What was that?”

“What?”

“That noise.”

“Ah…” I needed another lie, “just stre-e-stretching.”

I glared at Bobby and tried to move, but his hands kept me where I was. He lifted me again, carefully positioning his, and my, hips. Slowly, he pushed upwards and pulled me down to settle onto his cock.

“I think Bobby’s phone battery is abo-” I hung up on Hanbin and turned off Bobby’s phone. Tossing it aside, I braced myself against Bobby’s chest.

“That was very rude.”

“I couldn’t resist. I mean, there you were… on top of me… naked…”

Bobby rolled us both, and quickly filling me once more.

“Fuck. That was close.”

“But did we get caught?”

“No but… fuck right there… no one can find out.”

Bobby paused mid-thrust. He looked down at me, frowning.

“Why not?”

“What?”

“Why can nobody know?”

“Bobby please, we can talk after.”

“Fair enough,” he grinned.

* * *

 

“Which one do you like?”

“Both? Neither? I don’t know.” I slouched, stirring my soup. Donghyuk sighed.

“Well, then just leave it be. You don’t need to do anything about it until one of them actually confesses.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “I can definitely understand the pressure though. Is there some way you can avoid them at work?”

I felt a little bad about lying to Donghyuk. It was just easier to pretend that I was having man trouble at work than ask him for advice about his bandmates.

“I guess. But I’m friends with them.” I huffed. “Why do people even have feelings? They just cause stress.”

* * *

 

I gave Bobby and Hanbin some time. My boss even gave me employee of the month, since I was volunteering for extra work. It made it a lot easier to say that I was too busy to come by. My accounts had never been so organised.

* * *

 

“Hanbin?”

Hanbin stirred slightly on my sofa, but didn’t wake up. He had the little green blanket tugged up around his shoulders. Cute.

But I doubted he had come over just to sleep on my sofa. I sat next to him, shaking his shoulder slightly.

“Hanbin. Wake up?”

He rubbed his face and blinked his eyes open.

“Why are you here?”

He frowned, deep lines creasing his brow.

“Wh…” He coughed. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I-…” I busied myself with hanging up my coat, “I’ve been busy.”

“So?” Hanbin sat up. He fixed his hat. “Like I’m not busy? But I still shoot you a text or something. You don’t even respond to emails.”

I could only take so long with my coat. I turned and started towards the kitchen area.

Hanbin stood and caught me by the arm. I shook him off.

“What?! What do you want?”

“I want you to tell me what’s going on! Why are you ignoring me?! Why can you go to lunch with Donghyuk but you’re too busy to answer my texts?!”

“I… I just…” I couldn’t think of what to say. “I don’t know.”

“Did I do something? Was it because I kicked you out that night?” He slowly approached me. “I didn’t mean to be angry, babygirl,” he twined his arms around me, slowly nuzzling into my shoulder. “I got jealous.”

My stomach sank. Jealous, adjective, fiercely protective or vigilant of one’s rights or possessions. Not good.

“Hanbin… you said that we aren’t going to-”

“I know,” he leaned against my counter, still holding me against his body. “I know what I said. But do you have to be so close to them?”

“We’re friends.”

“I know,” his chin rested on my shoulder. He sounded sleepy. “Being jealous is my own problem. Don’t worry about it. I want to keep you to myself sometimes.”

* * *

 

“You’re beautiful.”

I blushed as I filled a travel mug with coffee for Hanbin.

“Yah. Get going,” I pressed the mug into his hands, “fearless leader can’t be late.”

“I’m going,” he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against my forehead, “don’t overwork yourself.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“I’m serious. I missed you.”

I felt a slight twinge of guilt at his words, but I laughed them off.

“Go Hanbin. You know they fall apart when you’re late.”

Hanbin smiled. Then, stealing a last quick kiss, he was gone.

I shut the door after him and rested against it for a moment. My eyes landed on something that had been haunting me for the last month. Bobby’s hat sat, slightly crumpled, on my sofa. I wondered if Hanbin had noticed it. Or recognised it.


	2. Chapter Two

**From: Barbie  
Heyyy pretty thing, still working too much?**

I rolled my eyes. Three “y”s? What a tool. What an incredibly good looking tool.

**_To: Barbie  
A bit, yeah._ **

I refocused on the screen in front of me. Someone had incorrectly closed a customer account, without having cleared it with higher management. It was a simple enough mistake to fix, but the fact that it was so simple made me question their ability. So, doing my due diligence, I was going over the rest of their work.

My phone chirped again.

**From: Barbie  
When can you take a break?**

I rubbed my hands over my face and glanced at the clock. Noting the time triggered my stomach to rumble. I hadn't realised how long I had been at my desk.

**_To: Barbie  
I'll probably get some dinner in a half hour or so._ **

Looking around, I saw some of my juniors nearly nodding off at their desks. I stood and stretched.

“Ah, is it that late already? Everyone really worked hard today.”

Taking their chance to get out, there was a scramble of chairs and coats as everyone shambled out of the office.

I made motions as if I were leaving as well, but circled back around to my office. I sat heavily in my chair, ready to pull a long night.

“Director?”

I looked up, just to be greeted by the intern.

“Yes… uh…”

“Chae Jeong Bi.”

“Chae Jeong Bi, right. What can I help you with?”

“Oh,” she looked a little surprised, “I just wanted to make sure…”

She wilted under my gaze. I softened slightly.

“What's up?”

“Well,” she scratched at her neck, “I just wanted to make sure you would be okay alone. You haven't eaten anything all day, and if you're staying late then you'd be walking out to your car in the middle of the night a… and I should just go, shouldn't I?”

I looked her over. She was twisting the strap of her purse and shuffling her feet. I glanced at the clock once more to confirm my suspicions.

“Do you want me to get a security guard to walk you down to your car?”

“Ah, well, I… aren't they all men?”

I didn't need to know why. Standing, I grabbed my bag and coat.

“I'll walk with you. I need to take a break anyway.”

I gave her the names of female coworkers that she could ask to walk with her. She seemed like she was going to cry by the time we reached her car.

“Yah. Don't do that.”

“Sorry,” she patted at her face quickly, “you're just being so nice about this. I'm not sure how to-”

“I'm doing the same thing I would do for anyone. I'm not being nice, I'm being human. Okay?”

She nodded.

“Alright. I'll make sure to introduce you to Sooyoung tomorrow. We’ll make sure you have someone comfortable to walk with you.”

* * *

 

My phone started ringing as I walked back towards the building. Bobby.

“Yes?”

“Where are you?”

“At work. Why?”

“Not according to the front desk guy.”

I could see through the front windows now. There was Bobby, one hand on the front desk, the other clasping his phone against his ear. There was a bag on the desk next to him.

“Oh man…” I groaned and hung up on him. As I got closer I watched him double check that I had actually hung up. My phone started ringing again as I stepped through the door.

“What? Why are you here? It's fine Yeong Chan,” I placated the security guard. Turning back to Bobby, I waited for an answer.

“Well?”

“I brought you food.”

I shook my head.

“This is my  **job**  Bobby.”

“You need to eat to work, and you've been doing too much overtime. Come on,” he gave me his bunny smile, “I haven't seen you in ages.”

I relented, but made sure to keep my scowl in place as he signed in and followed me upstairs.

He made some attempts at conversation as we rode the elevator up, but I wasn't into it. I wasn't actually angry, but it was easier to act like that than to let myself panic. He didn't need to know I was worrying.

Once we were in my office, I took up my place behind the desk. Bobby crooked his head and laid the take-away bag on the little coffee table in the middle of the room.

“Do you regret it? We don't have to let it be a problem.”

He might not look very intuitive, but he had surprised me before.

“Bobby...” I rested my head against my fingers, staring into my reflection on my desktop.

“Just let me talk, okay? I'm not in love with you, but we're friends. I love you as my friend. And what happened was…” he sighed, heavily dropping into one of the chairs next to the table.

“It was great, actually. I had fun. A lot of fun. I hope you had fun too. But I want to make sure we're on the same page here. You know?”

I chuckled. How cocky can one guy get?

“So…? What?” I leaned back in my chair, trying to look imperious. “You think I've been avoiding you because I caught feelings? Get over yourself Bobby.”

His smile was cemented in place as he started pulling paper plates and chicken out of the plastic bag.

“I couldn't exactly blame you if you did. I mean, look at me.”

I refrained from indulging his request. Instead, I focused on my computer screen again. The mouse wheel flicked the spreadsheet in front of me up and down uselessly.

“Come eat.”

Finally looking up at him, I saw that he had laid out two plates full of fried chicken and two plastic bottles of soju. I grimaced, but made my way to sit opposite him.

“I can't drink on the job.”

“This isn't work,” he gestured to the table, “this is dinner with a friend.”

I sighed, playing my role of the straight man. We both knew I would end up drinking. I just needed to go through the motions.

We ate in silence for a little while. The only sounds beside the hum of my computer fan was the scrunch of napkins and the small noises that accompany greasy food.

“I'm fine with repeating the performance, if you wanted, of course.

I stopped chewing and looked up at Bobby. Of course. He wanted to keep the line open. Men.

“I'll, ah, keep that in mind.”

We fell back into a slightly more awkward silence than before. Barely a minute into it, Bobby spoke up again.

“Hanbin said he saw you yesterday.”

I floated my eyes around the room and away from Bobby as I sipped from my bottle.

“Mm, yeah, he said he missed me.”

Bobby was inspecting the chicken leg in his hands.

“He was out all night too.”

I reached for the fries.

“Is that so?”

The dulcet scrape of Bobby's chair scooching back accompanied him tossing the food down as he stood up.

“Yah!”

I delicately picked up a napkin and tried to rid my hands of grease.

“Look at me!”

Dropping the napkin, I slowly raised my gaze to meet his. He was annoyed. He was annoying.

“What?”

He narrowed his eyes accusatorily.

“Did you fuck Hanbin?”

“What does it matter if I did or didn't?”

“Yah! Don't be so casual about it! How…” Bobby turned with a huff to face away from me.

Typical. He wanted to make sure that I didn't have any expectations, but he had his own expectations for me. Men always want a girl to be a sultry whore with them and a pious virgin with everyone else. Not that they offered any incentive.

“We’re best friends! He's my best friend! You fuck me, ignore me, and then you go and fuck Hanbin?! Why?!”

“I thought you came here to explain that you don't have any feelings for me? So what does it matter who I fuck? I never made any promises!”

We were both standing now. He was shredding a napkin between his hands. My own rested on my hips.

“So… what? Since we just had a one night fling you go and screw my best friend?! Why don't you understand how fucked up that is?”

“If anything was fucked up it was me letting you up that night!”

“So you do regret that night! I'm just a mistake to you?!”

“Yes! You were a mistake!”

I couldn't even hear my computer fan now. The only thing I could hear was blood pounding in my ears.

There was no telling how long Bobby and I stared at each other. He seemed to be panting from the argument. His stupid muscle tee showed the shine of sweat on his chest. His necklace was stuck on his clavicle.

He finally huffed. Shaking his head, he bent and started cleaning up the scraps on the table.

“Bobby…” I stepped forward.

“Don't,” he twitched away from my outreached hand.

“Bobby this is ridiculous. If anyone should be mad it should be Hanbin.”

He scoffed, fiddling with one of the half empty bottles.

“Why should Hanbin be mad? Because I got there first?”

_Pause. Reverse. Bobby thought he had gotten to me first?_

I'm not sure what expression I had on but it must have clued him in somehow.

“Oh my god…” he sunk onto a chair, raising his hands to clutch his head. “I'm dead. He's going to kill me.”

What a drama king.

“He's not going to kill you. Besides,” I slouched back into my previous seat, “we’ve been perfectly clear that he and I are not exclusive. Casual only.”

“No. No no no no no. Hanbin doesn't  **do**  casual. He  **can't**. He  **thinks**  he can, and tries it out, but always ends up hurting himself.”

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Shit._

“Then what do you suggest I do?”

Bobby groaned, flailing his body a bit in annoyance.

“I don't know… you could date him…”

I let the idea hang in the air for a moment. It was ridiculous, of course.

“That… no. I can't date him. That would make it worse.”

“Then break up with him!”

“We aren't dating?”

Bobby ruffled his hands through his hair petulantly.

“I know that, but you have to end it. Now. He's already too attached if he's sleeping over your place when he misses you.”

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, Hanbin had missed me, okay. The only thing he had missed was when I wound my-

“You gotta either end it or upgrade it. If you keep it where it is it's going to end in flames.”

I clicked my tongue.

“Come on. Hanbin’s a big boy. I'm sure that if there was a problem that he would tell me himself.”

“And risk losing his… uh…” Bobby fidgeted slightly, “you know. He wouldn't want to give up his, well, access.”

“Access…”

Bobby was pointedly observing a small grease smear on my table.

“To y… only an idiot would give up being able to touch your body.”

“You seem fine with “giving up access”,” I joked, trying to… I wasn’t even sure what I was trying to do. Get the conversation away from Hanbin, probably. I stood as I said it, turning my back to Bobby as I retrieved the small spray bottle of cleaner from my desk. I couldn't let that grease mar the finish of the table.

“I don't  **want**  to,” I felt his words on my neck at the same moment I felt his arms at my sides.

My body tensed. Bobby was barely touching me, but I could feel the warmth growing between our bodies.

“And if it weren't one of my friends I wouldn't give a shit.”

I felt my voice drop slightly, giving me a richer tone.

“Hmm… really?”

It was obviously a bad idea, but I straightened up, moving to just brush against Bobby’s clothes.

He responded easily. His arms moved closer together, actually pressing against me now.

“You kidding me? I literally just said only an idiot would.”

It was like a game. Each movement got us just barely closer to each other. Both of us were clearly waiting for the other to make a real move.

I turned, leaning back against my desk. Tilting my head, I stared Bobby down.

“You're not exactly a genius you know.”

He leaned in closer, chest bumping mine.

“Fuck you.”

I ran a hand up his arm, leaning forward to whisper my next taunt directly into his ear.

“Isn't that sort of the problem?”

Definitely a bad idea. Or maybe just a messy idea. Or just an idea. I was single. Technically I could do whatever I wanted. No, not technically, literally. I hadn’t made any promises to anyone, and if I felt guilty I could talk myself out of it pretty easily.

Bobby on the other hand… didn't seem to care suddenly.

He crushed his body against mine, pressing me against the desk. His mouth was busy, seemingly trying to replace my own. His hands ran up and down my legs.

“Fuck you for not wearing skirts to work.”

“I'm the boss Bobby.”

His hands tugged at my shirt, untucking it from my waistband.

“I'm sure the staff wouldn't mind.”

I pulled his beanie off, allowing my fingers a grip on his hair.

“We can't do this here.”

Bobby just grinned, his eyes nearly disappearing in his cheeks.

* * *

 

I made Bobby wait around the corner of the hallway outside my apartment. For the first time, I regretted giving Hanbin a key to my place.

I swept through the small apartment to make sure it was empty. Before fetching Bobby, I stopped in front of the mirror in the entry to give myself a quick once over. I had already removed the smudged lipstick from the encounter in my office, but I was paranoid.

I heard voices in the hallway when I opened the door. Pausing, I listened to what they were saying. As I listened, my phone vibrated.

“We were just going to go for a drink. You should join us.”

I checked my phone.

**From: Barbie  
Call**

I took a breath and called his phone. I heard his voice.

“Oh, she must have found it… Yeoboseyo?”

The last word echoed in my ear. I didn't say anything.

“Where was it? Ready now?” Bobby's voice seemed very calm. “I ran into Hanbin in the hall. Come quickly.”

I decided to go along with whatever Bobby was playing at. Waiting a few more seconds I listened in on their small talk.

“So you two had made plans?” Hanbin’s voice was muffled slightly.

“Not really. I just called her and she said she had to stop at home before we could go anywhere.”

I marvelled at how relaxed Bobby sounded.

“And you came here to meet her?”

“Well I-”

“All set. Hey Hanbin,” I stepped around the corner to interrupt the interrogation, “what brings you here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you weren't still at work. Am I interrupting plans?”

“Not really, Bobby just wanted to catch up and talk about our dramas.”

Bobby shot me a frustrated look from behind Hanbin. I ignored him. Hadn't he just told Hanbin to join us for drinks anyway?

* * *

 

We ended up in a pizza shop. We also ended up being joined by Donghyuk and Junhoe.

Junhoe and I had never really been close, so he seemed to have missed the strange tension in the air. Donghyuk, on the other hand, had not only noticed it but actually asked about it. Kind of.

“Did something happen with your two admirers?”

Hanbin’s head peeked up from his drink, straw still stuck between his teeth. Bobby’s eyes doubled in size.

“Who would admire you?” Junhoe asked, teasingly sarcastic.

I lied. Obviously.

“Just these two guys at work. They're in the same department together, and one of them is technically in charge of the other. So it's awkward.”

“Why would it matter if one is in charge of the other?”

I glanced at Bobby as he spoke. I couldn’t tell if he was actually buying the story, or just playing along..

“Well,” I shrugged, “I don't want the manager to take his rejection out on the other.”

Hanbin, who had taken the seat next to me, leaned back and spread his arms along the back of the booth’s seats. He made a huffy sort of noise.

“Do you actually like either one?” Junhoe asked.

“Of course she doesn't,” Hanbin snapped, “you're talking to miss ‘relationships only cause problems’ right now.”

“Really?” For the first time Junhoe seemed to take more than a polite interest in the conversation. “So is that why you and Dongdong haven't gotten together yet?”

It was as if the the table had hit a 404 error. Everyone just stared at Junhoe until Donghyuk let his head hit the table.

Then it was a brief moment of chaos.

“Donghyuk? Out of everyone you think she'd end up with Donghyuk?!” Hanbin seemed indignant. Junhoe attempted to defend his assumption, but was drowned out by Hanbin launching into an explanation of every single way Donghyuk and I would be a poor match.

“Why would you even say that? Donghyuk, why would he say that? Do you like her?” Bobby was acting like he'd just heard that frogs were actually mammals.

For his part, Donghyuk was mostly sputtering out protests while I just laughed until I had stomach cramps.

Eventually the table settled. It took an explanation from Donghyuk and I about how the very idea of dating each other was repulsive on an atomic level.

“She's not even the same species as us, you know?”

“Exactly! It'd be like dating an alien,” I nodded.

“I don't know,” Bobby shrugged, “I've seen some hot aliens in movies.”

“You can date her then,” Donghyuk replied flippantly, “boldly go where no man has gone before.”

I snorted so hard at that, soda shot into my sinuses. Hanbin went full poker face while he handed me napkins, but Bobby looked like he was just barely stopping himself from saying something. Still coughing, I jumped in before his will broke.

“I wouldn't exactly say no man.”

Donghyuk’s reaction was immediate.

“Oh! Gross! I do not want to hear about… fucking… seriously Jun?”

Junhoe was animatedly miming an intense scene of fellatio using his water bottle.

* * *

 

I'm sure the waiter was glad when we left.

I looped my arms through Donghyuk’s and Bobby's elbows. I hadn't realised how much I had missed my little circle of boys.

“You seem happy,” Donghyuk commented as we made our way towards their dorms.

I shrugged, “I missed you guys.”

I heard Hanbin scoff and mutter behind us.

“Funny way of showing it.”

“I barely noticed you were gone,” Junhoe teased.

“Oh, are you still here?” I gave Junhoe a confused look. “I thought we had moved on to the friends only portion of the night.”

“Fuck you.”

I was in a good mood. I was with my boys. My boys were with me. I felt perfectly at ease.

_Scratch that, I felt **too**  at ease_.

“Maybe after a few drinks,” I shrugged.


	3. Chapter Three

I was distracted from how the others had reacted to my offhand comment by Donghyuk.

“Drinks! Let’s drink! We haven’t seen you in ages so we’re going to drink!”

He was absolutely giddy, jumping and tugging on my arm. He managed to pull me away from Bobby’s arm and twirl around me as he shouted about how we had to go drink.

“Dong… Dong!” I struggled to make him hear me. “You’re making me dizzy enough without drinks.”

“We should go somewhere with a dance floor too.”

“Auuuggghhhhh,” Bobby griped, “you gotta be kidding me Jun! We had ten hours of dance practice today and you want to dance more?”

Junhoe scratched at his jaw, unconcerned.

“There’s no choreography.”

Donghyuk had me in an over enthusiastically friendly headlock as he hailed a cab.

“Faces,” Hanbin reminded everyone.

The boys pulled their face masks over their faces and I laughed.

“Sure, this doesn’t look suspicious at all. Three dudes with masks with one chick without one. Nothing going on here folks, keep walking.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and dug around his backpack to pull out a mask for me.

“I knew I’d need this… here.”

Hanbin clicked his teeth as I pulled Bobby’s spare over my face. The sound was familiar, a clear sign he was ticked about something.

We all chose to ignore it. No point in getting him going.

We piled into a cab, just barely squeezing in.

“Jay’s going to meet us,” Junhoe commented after prodding at his phone for a few minutes.

* * *

 

The dancing was minimal, but the drinks flowed freely. Whenever it came to my turn to pay for a round, one of the boys (usually Bobby) would volunteer to cover it. When shots were poured, Hanbin tried to play black knight a good half the time.

Hanbin’s chivalry seemed to annoy Bobby, but Jinhwan was simply amused.

“Hanbin’s going to be a mess when we get back,” Jay eyed his leader stumbling across the club.

I would have responded, but instead took the moment to jeer as Bobby missed his guess and had to drink according to Donghyuk’s dice.

“Oneshot! Oneshot!”

Jay shook his head bemusedly before following after Hanbin to check on him.

A moment later, Junhoe took Jay’s recently vacated seat, a pint glass in each hand. We both watched as Bobby tried to beat Donghyuk’s next coin and dice scramble.

“Here,” Junhoe handed me a glass, “who’s ahead?”

“Technically Donghyuk, by points. But by sobriety… Bobby can still stand without leaning.”

“And how are you doing?”

I tilted my head, unused to Jun taking any sort of interest in me beyond the logistics of having an extra person in the group.

“I’m… fine? Do I seem drunk?”

Junhoe shrugged, sipping at his drink.

“Just making small talk. Did your knight let you drink at all?”

“I’ve had a few,” I made a cheesy face, “why? You trying to get me drunk?”

“And if I am?”

“I didn’t know you were such a villain.”

He shot me a smile, tilting one eyebrow up. For a second, I could see why he was famous.

“Well you did say it’d take a few drinks.”

I laughed, maybe a little too much.

“Buy a girl dinner first, jeez.”

It looked like Junhoe was about to make a sarcastic, or perhaps flirtatious, reply when Bobby grabbed my hand.

“If you’re hungry I know s..” was all I heard before Bobby was tugging me from my seat.

“Yah! Come here, I’m having shit luck. You gotta help me.”

“I don’t want to play,” I protested, despite letting him move me to the seat that had previously separated us.

“You don’t have to play. Just, here.”

Bobby held the coin and dice in his palm, directly in front of my face.

“What?”

“You’re supposed to blow on them!” Bobby whined, “for good luck!”

“How does that give you good luck?”

“Just do it, for me?”

I didn’t get it, but doing it seemed like the easiest way to stop his whining. Leaning forward, I pulled my hair out of the way to blow a puff of air over the proffered game pieces.

“Now what?” I glanced up at Bobby.

He grinned, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

“Now these go here,” he dropped the items into a cup, “and like this,” keeping me between his arms, he covered the top of the cup and shook it quickly.

“And now,” he upturned it on the table, securing the pieces between cup and table. He grinned up at Donghyuk.

“Heads or tails?”

Dong squinted at the cup, but it was opaque as lead.

“Tails.”

Bobby lifted the cup, then jumped gleefully.

“It’s heads! And a blue and a five! Get wrecked!” Bobby turned to shake my shoulders, “you did it! Fuck I knew it! Come here!”

He must have been drunker than I thought. He pulled me in and pressed his lips against mine.

Surprised, it took me a second to react. Then I pulled back and slapped Bobby.

Donghyuk choked on one of his five shots.

Junhoe and Jinhwan just stared.

Hanbin, supporting himself on Jinhwan’s shoulder…

“What are you doing?!”

* * *

 

It wasn’t that I didn’t like kissing Bobby. It was just the publicity of it.

“I can’t believe he did that.”

“Really?” Junhoe, who had followed me to the patio, seemed pretty unphased by the situation. “I mean you’re sexy, and constantly hanging out, and honestly I’m just surprised that he went directly for the kiss.”

“It doesn’t matter how cute I am! Just… in front of everyone? Without even asking or anything? Crazy bastard.”

“To be fair, he’s super drunk right now, and-”

“I don’t care h-”

Junhoe placed a finger to my lips.

“Let me finish. He’s drunk, and I said you were sexy, not cute. And if I have to buy you dinner first, I’m pretty sure it’d be worth it. But,” he moved his finger from my lips to my hair, “I like a girl who’s a little hungry.”

I blinked.  _One track mind much?_

“Are you seriously hitting on me right now?”

“Is it working?”

_He really was pretty handsome._

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“You didn’t mean you like skinny girls, did you?”

* * *

 

“Where are we going?”

Junhoe wound his way between the tightly packed cars in the parking garage.

“I stole Jay’s keys.”

“And?”

“Here, get in the back seat.”

Junhoe followed me into the back of Jinhwan’s oversized SUV. Once the doors were locked he pulled his shirt off.

“Right here good?”

I eyed him, taking in his chest and arms, and nodded.

“Fine by me.”

“Perfect,” Junhoe started working on his belt and fly. “You going to join me? Or should I just put on a show for your highness?”

_Now there’s an idea._  Maybe some other time though. Right now I just wanted to fuck the brattiness out of him.

I quickly unbuttoned my blouse and undid my pants.

“Fuck, that’s a good colour on you.”

I looked down briefly, having forgotten what I had chosen that morning. Tan and orange. There were worse things, apparently.

“Where do you want me?” I asked, now sliding my outer clothes off completely.

“Hold on, I think this…” Junhoe fiddled with a button on the back of the seat. It flopped back, creating a mostly flat surface. “Perfect.”

“So… where do you want me?” I repeated, reaching back to unclip my bra.

“Fuck, uh, how a…” He started stammering slightly, leaning back on his elbows, “how about you… you could…”

Impatient, I crawled over him.

“Baby if you don’t choose I will.”

Junhoe’s cheeks dusted pink. I smirked, settling myself on his lap.

“Should I choose? Do you want me in control?”

“Fuck,” he whispered, nodding. His blush was spreading now, creeping down his neck.

“Use your words baby.”

“Ye… Yes. Please.”

The red tint on his skin was now slowly spreading across his chest. I leaned down to lick a stripe along his neckline.

“Why don’t you let me see that cock?”

His eyes fluttered shut as he slowly ran one hand down his body, towards the obvious bulge of his boxers.

“How can you be so straightforward?”

I sat back on his legs to watch him.

“I mean, I can leave if you don’t like it.”

“Fuck! No!” His eyes shot open, “I don’t mean it like that… it’s hot as hell… I… I just… fuck! I’m shy, okay?!”

I grinned and reached down place my own hand over his still covered length.

“No need to be shy baby, it’s just you and me.”

His arms went limp as I pulled the cloth back. He whined and bucked slightly when I ran my finger up the underside of his erection.

“Please,” he managed to force the words past clenched teeth, “please… I want to feel you.”

“Just hold on baby,” I leaned over to where I had dropped my bag onto the seat.

Junhoe groaned, but didn’t really protest when I pulled out a condom. I slapped his thigh anyway.

“Hey man, I don’t know where your dick has been.”

“It’s been in my fucking hand lately. It’s not like I get this desperate that often…”

I quickly covered him.

“Fine, you don’t know where my pussy’s been.”

“Judging by the guys’ complaints, at the office.”

“What happened to you being shy?”

“What happened to you taking control?”

I grinned, sliding my hand up to his throat.

“Are you sure that’s what you want babe?”

I felt him swallow under my palm, and his eyelids fluttered indecisively.

“Yes… yes I… please noona…”

* * *

 

A relatively short time later, Junhoe was driving me home. His neck was slightly red, but luckily it was fading fast.

“So how did you get Jinhwan to give up his keys?”

“I told him I thought you’d be upset about Bobby, and that I was the most sober person there.”

I nodded. It wasn’t exactly like he had lied, but I doubted he had mentioned the part about planning to get fucked in the back seat.

“So were you planning the whole thing? Or was that just luck?”

He smirked into oncoming traffic, shrugging.

“I’m not going to lie, it was definitely part of my plan.”

I laughed, shaking my head. I appreciated his honesty.

I requested stopping to get a coffee on the way back. After getting some, we sat in the car so he could enjoy it without risking spilling it in his hyung’s car.

“We’re cool, right?” Junhoe asked over the lid of his coffee.

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Because if Jay ever finds out he’ll kill me?”

“Oh! You mean like about telling people. Yeah, no, not my style to gossip about myself.”

We fell silent for a while. Specks of rain started hitting the windshield.

I turned to Junhoe.

“I wouldn’t have pegged Jay as a car guy.”

Junhoe frowned.

“He isn’t.”

“But you said that he’d kill you if he found out.”

“What? Because of his backseat?” Junhoe shrugged, “I’ll clean that. He’d kill me because he’s had a crush on you ever since Dong first introduced you.” He paused to sip the coffee. “God knows why. Sure, you’re hot, but you’re fucking insufferable most of the time.”

“Oh that. I’m pretty sure he’s over that. It’s strange though,” I frowned at my now empty cup, “he’s supposedly the most confident of all of you but he never even came close to making a move.”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “but it’s different. You’re not behind a camera or anything.”

I shrugged. If anything, I had already made my life complicated enough. If Jay had moved on, that was one less temptation. If he hadn’t, and was just shy… same difference.

Not that I should even be thinking about that. Reality started sinking in. Hanbin was apparently catching feelings, Bobby was… whatever he was, and June…

I glanced over at him. He was turning the car back on, now that we had both emptied our spillables.

He actually seemed nearly inconsequential. I doubted he would say anything, but if it did come out it would just be another nail in the coffin for some of my closest friendships. In which case…

“Just to be clear, no one finds out about this, right?”

“You say it like you’re the one that has a reputation to uphold,” he chuckled. “Yeah, no one can ever know.”

* * *

 

The drop off was quick and average. He didn’t even get out of the car or anything. Exactly as I expected, thank goodness.

My phone had been on airplane mode since the pizza parlour. With some trepidation, I switched it back to regular service.

I had approximately ninety seconds of peace, then my phone started what seemed like a two minute stream of my vibration and alert tones.

I let it run its course while I got myself settled in for the night. Only when I had a cup noodle prepared and my sweatpants on did I even look at my alerts.

Bobby started out confrontational and then went… off the rails…

> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Where’d you go?**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **June took you home?**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **It’s not a big deal**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **I mean I’ve been inside you… a kiss is nothing**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Sure, there were people around but I was drunk so it’s not like Hanbin is even that mad.**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Can you please respond? Do you have your read notifications turned off?**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Was June even sober enough to drive you?**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Oh god… please respond. Just tell me if you’re okay or not.**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Oh god oh god oh god oh god please just let me know if you’re okay**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **It shouldn’t take this long to get to your place oh fuck are you okay????**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Okay DK said you turned your phone off when we were out but when you turn it back on please let me know you’re alright.**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Fuck that was terrifying.**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **I mean it still is.**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Shit what if your lying in the road and you need some help but you can’t find your phone because it’s turned off?**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Shit… please be okay**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Why are you taking so long?!?!**

I also had three voicemails from him. I rolled my eyes and shot him a text.

> **_To: Barbie  
> _ ** **_I’m fine. It took so long because we stopped for coffee. Relax._ **

Hanbin’s texts were… an unfortunate mess.

> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Is there something going on with you and Jiwon?**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **I just want you to be honest with me.**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **I know we’re not an official thing but I thought we were still kind of exclusive**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Sorry**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **That was judgemental**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **(This is Chanwoo taking dictation btw, hyung is drunk af)**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Just tell me if it’s true or not**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **I was seeing you exclusively.**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **I know that’s not part of the deal but I like being with you**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **But I also know that I can’t give you everything you need.**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **So I said a lot of stuff about how we shouldn’t be exclusive because I didn’t want to be unfair to you**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **(Holy shit you guys were a thing? - CW)**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **I wanted to take you on dates and treat you right but I can’t**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **And you should be able to do normal things like that**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **In a way I’d be glad if you found someone that could take you out and be with you publicly**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Jiwon makes no sense!!!**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **(He’s yelling, but I think it’s just in general, not at you - CW)**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **I’m good, aren’t I? You’ve never once told me that I wasn’t good at pleasing you.**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **(What the fuck did I just write? - CW)**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Bobby definitely can’t be better than me**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **(Holy shit THAT JIWON?!? - CW)**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Fuck whatever Hanbin is saying, you fucked Bobby?! And Hanbin?! Noona!! - CW**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Amazing. You are truly living your best life noona - CW**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Okay okay so basically Hanbin’s feelings are hurt and he’s worried that his dick is useless**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **But seriously I’m dying to know how much of what he’s saying is true.**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Wait why am I still using his phone?**

> **From: Ikkle ChanWoonie  
> ** **Ummmm??????**
> 
> **From: Ikkle ChanWoonie  
> ** **I know we’re not besties but?????**
> 
> **From: Ikkle ChanWoonie  
> ** **What the actual hell???**
> 
> **From: Ikkle ChanWoonie  
> ** **Tell me everything**
> 
> **From: Ikkle ChanWoonie  
> ** **Also hyung is now pouting at his phone because you haven’t answered yet**

I had reached the end of the flood. I had barely drank, but I still needed to rehydrate before dealing with this.

Puttering about for a glass of water, I heard my phone go off again.

> **From: Barbie  
> ** **Oh…**
> 
> **From: Barbie  
> ** **So… there was no reason for me to come here?**
> 
> **_To: Barbie  
> _ ** **_When you say that you came here???_ **

The chime on my door alarm went off. A still drunk Bobby showed on the screen. He swayed slightly as he leaned into the intercom.

“What are you doing here Bobby?”

“I had to make sure you got home safe. And Junhoe didn’t… aish… that bastard…”

My hair stood on end. There’s no way he could know, right? That’s impossible.

Groaning at my own lack of self control, I buzzed the entry open for Bobby.

Since I lived on the fifth floor, I had a good minute and a half before he’d make his way up. Hoping to sober him up, I used that time to make some coffee.

Of course, nothing about this night was easy.

> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Have yuo seen Blobby?**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Bobby**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Hey didn’t came home with us**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Fucc…… if he shoes up to your palace send him await**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
> ** **Please babygirl**

I couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that one of the few words Hanbin spelled correctly was his nickname for me.

However, I didn’t have long to dwell on it.

Bobby sounded like he was trying to break my door down. The ruckus was likely to wake my neighbours, so I quickly let him in.

“Bobby! You gotta chill out!”

“I’m sorry,” he allowed me to settle him onto my sofa, “I’m sorry… I’ll be quiet. I’m sorry.”

I served us both coffee and water, and included some medicine for Bobby.

“Here,” sitting on the floor, across the coffee table from him, I held the pills out, “take this.”

Obediently, he threw back three tablets and some water. Then he gestured me to come closer.

“Come here, come here.”

“Bobby…”

“Come ooooon!”

I rolled my eyes, stood, and moved around the table.

As soon as I was within reach, Bobby pulled me to sit next to him.

“Why…” he reached up to pat my hair, “why are you so pretty? Do you always look like this when you get out of work?”

I swatted his hand away.

“We need to talk about tonight.”

“I know, I know, I know. But you… I’m sorry. I just… why was Junhoe so chummy with you tonight?!”

“What?”

“Junhoe never talks to you but all night he was… aish… why did Hanbin have to show up then?! I wanted you to myself for just a little while and then Hanbin ruins it and Junhoe acts like some sort of knight?”

I stared at him.

“Seriously? You came here to complain about not getting laid?”

“It’s not just that!” He whined. “I… You… I came to see you! Only you. If I wanted to hang out with them I’d have stayed at the dorms. I wanted to come check on you and talk about what happened and watch dramas! But then… I don’t know… we were flirting I guess and then Hanbin showed up and I just wanted to not have to share for once. I share everything with them! Especially Hanbin! Clothing, food, beds, toiletries… and, okay, you’re not a thing but I just wanted this one night, this one time, to not be shared.”

I blinked. He was lying in my lap by now. I pushed my fingers through his hair.

I hadn’t thought about the lack of individual property that would arise in the dorm. His annoyance made sense. But still…

“If you wanted to spend time one on one you should have told me.”

Bobby shook his head, looping his arms under and around my knees to squeeze my legs tightly.

“I didn’t want you to think I just wanted to fuck.”

“But you did,” I pointed out.

“Well, sure,” he rolled his eyes, “if it came up. But I mainly just wanted to be with you for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

I didn’t know what to say, so I said nothing.

Neither did he.

To fill the silence, I flipped on the TV and handed him the remote.

We both seemed happy enough to just stay quiet.

My phone, on the other hand…

> **From: B.Isexual  
>  Ishe there?**

I sighed, trying to think of literally anything else I could blame the predicament on instead of myself.

Nope.

Nothing.

> **_To: B.Isexual  
> _ ** **_He’s asleep on my sofa. No worries, okay?_ **
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
>  Thas too much! I sholud go over**
> 
> **_To: B.Isexual  
>  Why? You’re both drunk. It will just cause a fight._ **
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
>  No no no no no no babygirl**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
>  I don wanna fight him**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
>  I just wanna make sure he knows youre m ine**

I glanced down at the head on my lap.

Bobby’s eyes were still open, barely focused on the glowing screen in front of us. His grip on my legs was a little looser now. His middle finger was lazily toying with the side seam of my shirt.

> **From: B.Isexual  
>  Would you like that babygirl?**
> 
> **From: B.Isexual  
>  Of course you would. You love it when we might get caught.**
> 
> **_To: B.Isexual  
>  I can’t do this right now Binnie._ **

My cheeks were beginning to burn.

Bobby’s thumb slid under my shirt, softly rubbing some no longer inconsequential piece of skin.

> **From: B.Isexual  
>  Am I wrong?**

I didn’t respond, hoping that Hanbin would go to sleep if I ignored him.

“Is that him?”

“Hmm?” I laid my phone on the end table next to me.

“Texting you,” Bobby turned onto his back, looking up at me now. “Hanbin?”

I clicked my teeth and nodded.

“Asking if I’m here?”

“Yeah.”

“I told you he can’t do casual.”

Bobby sat up and ran his hands through his hair. His unzipped sweatshirt had slipped, exposing his shoulders.

“I should probably get going,” he groaned and moved to stand. “I’m just causing more trouble by b-“

“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to,” I was staring at the TV as I said it. I wasn’t sure why I was stopping him.

“Hanbin wi-“

I cut him off.

“If Hanbin has a problem with this situation, it’s his job to be honest about it.”

I was still staring at the screen, so I had no idea how Bobby was taking my point.

My phone chimed.

> **From: B.Isexual  
>  Can I call you?**

“Is it him?”

I nodded, typing out my reply.

> _**To: B.Isexual  
>  I’m not sure…** _

The force of Bobby’s body hitting the sofa made my body rock slightly. I glanced at him.

Bobby’s brows were tight. He licked his lips quickly.

“Can I see?”

“Hmm?” I cocked my head at him.

He grunted, annoyed at something or other. He ruffled his hair through his hands again.

“His texts. Can I see what he said?”

I considered this. Bobby was the only person I was being even close to honest with. It was reassuring to have this one friend who I could actually be open with.

I handed my phone over.

Bobby scrolled up and down the screen, reading out of order. My phone chimed while in his hands.

“He says he needs to hear your voice,” Bobby told me. His voice was rough. “He calls you babygirl? That…”

Another chime interrupted him.

Bobby’s mouth flattened out. I could almost guess what Hanbin had written.

“He wants to hear you moan,” Bobby blew a puff of air to get his bangs out of his face.

“What?” I reached for my phone, wanting to have a chance at redirecting Hanbin’s train of thought.

“He said,” Bobby leaned away from me, “‘I need to hear your voice… I need to hear you moan for me…’” the phone chimed a third time. Bobby’s eyebrow edged upwards.

“‘Just call me and I’ll believe you that Bobby isn’t a problem.’”

I was still reaching for my phone, my hand outstretched.

Bobby took advantage of the position. He gripped my wrist, tugging me forward until I landed on top of his body. He pulled and pushed different parts of my body until he was satisfied with my position.

“Bobby just let m-“

His lips pressed against mine roughly, cutting me off.

Hands on my thighs, he lifted me then leaned forward. My body bounced against the sofa cushions.

Looking up, I momentarily forgot about Hanbin. Watching Bobby pull off his sweatshirt, t-shirt, undershirt… my stomach was in knots.

“Here,” Bobby produced my phone, dropping it on my stomach, “he said he wants to hear you moan. But first,” he leaned down, hands on the hem of my pants, “let’s get these off.”

I wasn’t sure what was going through Bobby’s mind, but I lifted myself slightly to let him get my pants off. He took my panties with them.

Bobby stilled, looking down at me. The question of how drunk the both of us were floated through my brain.

“Call him.”

“What?” I stared at Bobby in disbelief.

“Call Hanbin,” Bobby expanded, “call him and start touching yourself.”

I sat up to pull my shirt off, and then laid back down.

“I’d rather have you right now.”

Bobby licked his lips, his brow creasing for a second.

“Call him first. I want to see what he does.”

I rolled my eyes but unlocked my phone. Hanbin picked up almost immediately.

“Babygirl,” he croaked, “are you alone?”

I made eye contact with Bobby.

“Yeah, I’m alone. What’s up with you tonight?”

I heard one of Hanbin’s annoyed noises before he responded.

“Bobby. I can’t believe h… he kissed you like it was nothing. I hadda make sure he knows that you’re off limits, but… but he still went to your house? He’s really just on your sofa?”

This one I could answer honestly.

“Yes, Bobby’s really on my sofa,” I couldn’t help but smirk, “nothing for you to worry about Binnie.”

Bobby’s eyebrow quirked again. A devious smile creeping across his face he leaned forward, pulling my free hand down my body and between my legs.

“- there to prove you’re mine.”

“Hanbin…”

“I know babygirl. I know. But just for him, for my friends, you know? God I wish I could touch you right now. Can you touch yourself for me? The way I do?”

Bobby’s hand was still over mine, guiding me to rub gently over my clit. A small sound forced its way up my throat.

“Nnh…”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes,” I started moving my hand on my own.

Bobby sat back and watched. His hands gripped at his pants, as if he was resisting touching me… or himself.

“You’re so good for me babygirl. Go nice and slow for me.”

I followed his directions, creeping my hand down to spread the growing wetness. Another small sound left my mouth.

Bobby’s mouth opened, though his jaw was tight as he ran his tongue over his teeth.

“Put him on speakerphone,” he half-mouthed, half-whispered.

I moved my mouth to silently ask him • what?! •

Bobby just reached down and took the phone from me. He pressed the speakerphone icon, allowing Hanbin’s next words to be broadcast into my living room.

“Let me hear you babygirl. Are you wet?”

“Yes Binnie… I…”

The awkwardness of the situation was making it difficult for me to focus. Thankfully, to Hanbin it probably just sounded like I was really into it.

“Fuck. Did you put your fingers in yet?”

“Not yet,” I groaned.

Bobby lifted my hand and replaced it with his, sliding up and down between my legs. His touch was light, not applying enough pressure anywhere.

“Do three for me,” Hanbin’s voice sounded strained. Of course. He was probably touching himself as well.

I reached down but my hand was stopped in its tracks by Bobby following Hanbin’s directions.

I let out a small gasp.

“Is it too much babygirl? Fuck you’re always so tight.”

“No,” I watched as Bobby slowly rocked his hand in and out of me. “It’s perfect,” I hummed.

Bobby smiled, prideful, arrogant.

“Fuck I’m so hard,” Hanbin groaned, “tell me how you want it babygirl.”

Bobby stopped, watching me. He tilted his head and squinted.

I withered under his stare. His expression was unreadable to me. All I could gather was how serious he had suddenly turned.

“Babe please…” Hanbin grunted through the phone.

“Binnie,” I said with a fake groan. I was stalling.

“Fuck.”

Bobby’s eyebrow raised as he slowly unzipped his own pants. He mouthed words at me.

•Do you want it?•

I nodded, letting out another sound to keep Hanbin’s curiosity at bay.

Bobby moved as quickly as he could while staying silent. Tugging his pants and boxers down just enough, he pulled a condom out of his back pocket and applied it before settling over me.

“Tell me. Fuck! Tell me what you want.”

Bobby supported himself on his forearms over me. He spoke silently again.

•Answer him.•

“I want it deep Hanbin.”

At my words, Bobby slowly pushed his hips forward. His brows knit together tightly as he bit his lips to keep quiet.

I, on the other hand, let out a breathy moan.

“How deep? Can you take it all baby?” Hanbin let out a strained chuckle, “never mind, I know you can take it.”

Bobby dug his teeth into my shoulder, now still.

“Fuck, Hanbin, I want more.”

“You’re so good for me babygirl.”

Bobby pulled away from my skin, rolling his eyes. He looped a hand under one of my knees and lifted my leg to allow himself better access.

“Fuck I’m close,” Hanbin whined.

Bobby smirked.

“Tell me I can cum inside you,” Hanbin commanded.

“Hanbin~,” I tried to sound warning, but Bobby had started a slow rhythm.

“I know. Just say it for me.”

I bit my lip, feeling a little torn. It was just for his fantasy, right?

“Cum inside me~e~...”

Bobby lowered his hand to rub against me, making my voice jump.

“Fuck… gonna be my good little cumslut?”

“Yes Hanbin.”

Bobby made a pissed off face and leaned down to sink his teeth into the swell of my breast.

Hanbin was rambling now.

“God you’re so good for me… keep going… my baby, my babygirl…”

I was actually holding back on my sounds, trying to sustain the illusion that I was alone in my room and trying to hide.

Bobby was panting softly in my ear opposite the one the phone laid next to.

“Say you want it,” Hanbin’s voice was pitched up.

“I want it,” I automatically responded, “I want it all.”

“Fuck… fucking… cu-... gonna cum…”

“Cum for me babe,” I ran my fingers through Bobby’s hair, “I want your cum.”

Bobby nipped at my ear, making me let out a slightly louder moan.

Hanbin exchanged words for grunts, which eventually gave way to breathy whines.

“Shit, babygirl…” Hanbin went silent.

After a few seconds, Bobby whispered in my ear.

“Get off the phone.”

I didn’t need to be told twice.

“Hanbin, I think Bobby’s awake. I gotta go.”

“Fuck… alright,” he sounded tired now, “call me tomorrow.”

“Sure. Bye,” I didn’t wait to hear Hanbin say goodbye.

Phone now off, Bobby let out a prolonged groan.

“I don’t know if I liked that,” he complained.

“It was your idea,” I pointed out.

Bobby didn’t say anything, he just readjusted his position and picked up speed. Pressing his lips against mine, he moaned deep in his throat.

A slight change in angle made me break away from the kiss with a yelp.

“Fuck! Bobby!”

“Right there?”

“Yes, fuck,” I gasped at a particularly hard thrust, “so good.”

“You got it, I got you,” Bobby breathed the words into my neck as he dug his knees into my sofa to keep his position.

“Ah fuck, please Bobby,” I was finally getting close, now that the awkwardness with the phone was over.

“I got you. I got you,” Bobby picked up his pace even more. “Going to make you cum like never before.”

“Yes, fuck yes.”

There was no specific trigger. My back simply pulled taut and Bobby had to scramble to keep himself over me. Realising how far I was arching, he leaned back on his heels and simply grasped onto my hips to keep me on him until it passed.

“Fuck, Bobby, that was…”

“Mhmm,” he nodded, now slowly pumping to not drive my sensitivity even higher.

His teeth dug into his lower lip, and his eyes closed.

Nothing happened.

Bobby laughed, falling back into his place over me.

“Fuck,” he nipped at my neck, “I’m still too drunk to cum.”


End file.
